1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hole plug installed to an installed member having an installation hole by insertion to block the installation hole with its blocking surface portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an installed member such as a body panel of a vehicle (an automobile) etc. is formed of installation holes such as plug holes etc. The installation holes are used during assembling of the vehicle for various working. Some of the plug holes not used during operation etc. of the vehicle may be left unblocked, and allow foreign matters such as water, mud etc. to enter into a compartment therethrough. To prevent such entry of the foreign matters, a hole plug which blocks the installation hole with its blocking surface portion has been proposed for example, in Patent Document 1. Such hole plug comprises a flexible brim-like flexing portion formed along an outer periphery of the blocking surface portion to block the installation hole. With the hole plug installed to the installed member having the installation hole, the brim-like flexing portion flexes by an abutment with an outer or upper peripheral surface around the installation hole, so that an intimate contacting force due to abutment, i.e., an abutment intimate contacting force is generated between the brim-like flexing portion and the outer peripheral surface around the installation hole. Thus, a sealing function is rendered therebetween.
Meanwhile, for the brim-like flexing portion a degree of length is required to be set as a dimension from its outer periphery (annular outer edge) to a flexing base portion forming an annular boundary line portion of the brim-like flexing portion from the blocking surface portion. Such length allows the brim-like flexing portion to bend via abutment with the outer peripheral surface around the installation hole, that is, the brim-like flexing portion generates the abutment intimate contacting force via abutment with the outer peripheral surface around the installation hole. Whereas, a standing wall etc. may be formed in the installed member by bending an area near the installation hole, which shortens a distance between a bent portion and the installation hole. In such a case, with the hole plug installed to the installed member in the installation hole, the annular outer edge of the brim-like flexing portion may partially interfere with a round corner part of the bent portion. Consequently, suitable abutment intimate contacting force is hardly generated between the brim-like flexing portion and the outer peripheral surface around the installation hole.